


Pinup Calendar December: Steve/Bucky - Midnight Kisses

by rustbunnies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Calendar, Fairy AU, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021, Stucky - Freeform, fairies are effervescent, giant foods - tiny super soldier fairies, kissy face, the adventures of tiny Steeb and Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Summary: Ever wondered where the bubbles in champagne come from?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar December: Steve/Bucky - Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Marvel Art Party Discord server's Pinup calendar project!
> 
> Feel free to download & use as a desktop background or print it up (will fit both A4 and letter format paper). And check out the other months and fabulous arts in [the calendar collection!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marvel_PinUp_Calendar_2020_2021)
> 
> ★★★Bucky Barnes Bingo: Square K2: Love at first sight


End file.
